


Hetalia Plays Five Night's at Freddy's 2

by bassforte



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Horror, Humor, cursing romano, not really but it's FNAF2 so????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassforte/pseuds/bassforte
Summary: Basically I'm going to put some hetalia characters in a situation where they're going to have to play the famous horror game, FNAF2. USUALLY one character per chapter. Cursing, and because it's FNAF2. No shippings, but I guess it could be perceived that way...Enjoy!





	1. America

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first time posting any work on Archive of our own so bear with me here. I orginally posted this on fanfiction.net and devianart so now it's here too!

** Hetalia plays Five Nights at Freddy's: America **

**Normal POV**

After Alfred finished his hamburger and started sipping his coffee he picked up his laptop to try out this cool horror game people have been playing in his country. He seen other people play the original, so being the hero that he is, decided to skip playing that and go straight for the sequel.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Alfred cheered to himself as he logged into the starter screen. Matthew passed by when he noticed this. He lightly tapped Alfred's shoulder and spoke up quietly.

"What do you have there, eh?" Alfred almost threw his laptop from shock and his fear of ghosts until he turned around and realized it was only his bro, Mattie.

"Oh hey Mattie! I'm gonna play this cool horror game, " Alfred replied. Matthew stared questionably at his crazy sibling. He knew this was not going to end well, however he knew nothing he'd say will go through Alfred's thick skull so he just sighed.

"Okay Alfred, just be careful," he said as he left. If only America heard that, because he already put on his headphones to start the game with the volume at an all time high.

**America's POV**

Sweet! This game is gonna be so awesome! The screen started with a newspaper with that ad like the original. Then it showed an office with Three passage ways. Wait... where are the doors? I decided to start looking for the controls. The first controls i figured out were the camera, and I spotted the animatronics.

"Hmph. There not that creepy." Soon a call came from the office. It must be "phone guy" as everyone puts it. Hmph! the hero hero doesn't need introductions! I muted the call and looked through the cameras more. I came across a room that had a button that said 'Wind Up Music Box' with a circle counting down. Having trust in the button, I clicked it and turned off the camera. I also figured out the mask and flashlights. The mask must be the door's substitute or something. Damn the lack of doors is getting me uneasy.

"Heh, I should've took the call..." I muttered to myself. The hero WILL NOT lose on the first night!

I went from 12 AM to 5 AM with literally close to nothing trying to get me. I was getting extra careful during this when a cold chill and voice I could barely hear with my headphones made me use the closest weapon besides my laptop on the intruder: My coffee. I could've sworn I heard a faint noice but but my attention was back to my game. The screen soon flickered to 6 AM and i pumped my fists.

"Alfred, you jerk!" I turned around saw Mattie drenched in the same coffee I spilled. Whoops...

"Oh uh sorry, Mattie..." I closed my laptop while taking off my headphones and gave my bro an apologetic smile. He gave me a glare and started mumbling to himself. Well there's nothing I can do about that now. I turned around and flipped on my laptop to see 'Night 2 12 AM' in digital letters. I put on my headphones and decided to listen to the call this time.

The call said how 'I'm a natural' (of course I'm a natural, I'm the hero), and other stuff. What really gave me the creepy vibes of this was 'the older models. Jesus Christ they look more jacked up than before! They look creepier then that mangled thing I spotted before! I must've skipped the camera on night one.

Then phone guy mentioned that fox in the previous game and to flash the light at him and that the mask won't work. I was getting shivers while the phone call progressed. (from outside of course! Fire must've gone out or something...) As soon as he hung up I played around with the cameras to see that creepy mangled thing move and... wait where's that balloon boy? SHIT! I turn off my camera to see new Bonnie to my right!

"CRAP!" I put the mask on and he went away... might as well check that stupid music box. I ignored the vent noise for now since it'd probably take them a bit to get up

I winded it up to hear continuous laughter. I pulled down and to my surprise I saw that dang balloon boy laughing at me! I tried putting the mask on but it didn't work, and the stupid thing wouldn't let me check my lights. I was about to panic, but then that stupid Foxy got me! The jump scare made me throw my laptop on the floor in what was anger, I kept thinking to myself.

**Normal ****POV:** ****

Matthew was about done cleaning the coffee off his shirt and face until he heard yelling. 

"SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT-" The noise stopped and the foot stomps halted abruptly when a door was slammed. He came out and noticed Alfred's door was shut, even though he rarely shuts it, and the door sure looked liked it was about to fall. He smirked to himself when he figured out what happened. 

"Jerk." 


	2. Canada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that roller coaster of emotions for America, guess who's next? Enjoy!

** Hetalia Plays Five Night's at Freddy's 2: Canada ******

"Come on, bro this game is so hardcore!" 

"No, Alfred, I'm not playing that game, it sounds sick and twisted." 

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Alfred whined. Now you are probably wondering how this started. You see, after an interesting night that involved a laptop and a very scared hero, Alfred decided it'd be 'totally freaking hilarious' if Matthew tried it out. After Alfred tried to explain the game to his little brother the very next day it resulted in this conversation. However after Matthew's constant refusal, the American decided to use his secret weapon, that could make anybody beg for mercy. If you haven't figured it out, it was Alfred's ultimate puppy dog eyes. Matthew tried to look away, but like everyone else, he was caught under the expression. 

"F-fine, Alfred. I'll play the stupid game," Matthew said in defeat. Alfred dropped the look and fist-pumped in joy. 

"Yes! I thought I'd have to even offer to play some catch with ya!" Alfred cheered. Matthew's face turned pale. Whether he ment it as a threat or an award the only thing that came to mind were the flashbacks of their last game of catch. He'd have to remind himself later to trick Alfred into a game of hockey later... 

"Just show me the laptop." 

**Canada's POV:**

I can't believe Alfred convinced me to play this "Five Nights at Freddy's 2" game. Curse his perfected puppy eyes! As soon as opened the laptop and clicked the application I could feel Alfred breathing down my neck trying to spy on the screen. 

"Alfred, please stop breathing down my neck." Alfred did his signature laugh blasted into my ears which made me cringe. 

"Sorry, bro!" He backed away as I clicked the 'New Game' button. I can just imagine the French curse words coming out of my mouth while Alfred will just laugh his ass off. I glanced at- uhhh... Kumajito, who was right next to me and he looked at me worried and sympathetic. I looked back at the screen and sighed. Let's start Alfred's 'fun' 

Throughout the game however none of the weird animatronics came at me. I finished night 1 with no jump scares. 

"What!? That's not fair, they didn't even care to reach the office!" Alfred complained. 

"Don't blame me, it's your game. Now excuse me I'm going to leave-" I was about to leave until Alfred grabbed my wrist 

"Whoa, whoa whoa this isn't over, dude! You're gonna play til ya either beat the game or die," Alfred said. I knew Alfred's strength had me pinned to the spot I was at unless I was walking back to the laptop. I sighed in defeat and walked to the laptop. Hopefully I could force myself to lose in order to leave the dumb game Alfred was forcing me to play. 

That obviously wasn't going to happen. no matter how many times I've tried, it seemed none of the animatronics even noticed I was there. I even ignored the music box and stopped checking on that weird fox that Alfred said would appear down the hallway. Meanwhile my brother was laughing at the moment. I just finished night 3 

"HAHAHAHAHA! They don't even notice ya, that must be why you're not getting caught! HAHAHAHAHA!" Alfred kept laughing, so I tried cutting in. 

"S-shut up. A-at least I made it longer than you." Judging by how quick Alfred played this game last night, it made sense that I was ahead of him. I could tell I was right because Alfred stopped laughing and gave an annoyed look, or at least as much of an annoyed look as a man-child who laughs almost every hour could make. 

"Just finish the game." 

~

I was on Night 7 on Alfred's requested "Golden Freddy Challenge" he dared me to do, so for added effect I would literally do nothing. Nothing. Not even look at the cameras. It's not like the animatronics noticed me on the camera. As the hours passed by in the game Alfred seemed more annoyed. I glanced at him and he seemed so focused for at least something to happen. 

"You alright there, Alfred?" I asked him. He snapped out of the trance of screen and stared at me trying to give me his 'heroic' smile. 

"Nah, I'm fine Mattie!" Even though he was trying to conceal it, I could tell he was internally pissed. His smile was a bit too forced, along with his speech. I smirked a little at this, but didn't say anything. That's what he gets for making me play this game. 

I finished with game with nothing even entering the office. Alfred looked very frustrated, but I decided it'd probably be best for me to leave. Without speaking I got up, grabbed Kumijiro while he said a quiet "Who are you?" While I softly replied "I'm Canada," while holding the door knob. I was about to leave, but Alfred spoke up. 

"Hey, where are ya goin'?" I looked back and replied. 

"Gilbert's place," I replied. He and I are pretty good friends since, besides Francis, he's one of the only ones that notice me, and doesn't mistake me for Alfred. He can be fun, but he's... interesting when drunk. I'll never forget the time the Bad Touch Trio showed up in front of the house with nothing but a rose (probably given by Francis) on covering them and I let them to stay because apparently they first tried Lovino's place but had a door slammed in their face as soon as he saw it was them. At least Alfred wasn't home that night, the very next day I made them pay for all of the windows and decorations they broke too. 

"Ok, but don't bring him home." Alfred said. Him and Gilbert constantly bicker with each other on "who's awesomer?" And since I really didn't want to be a part of those sessions, I was definitely going to make sure that doesn't happen. As soon as I got outside I headed straight for Gilbert's place. 


	3. Germany and Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canada, you really should keep your mouth shut about that game, but sadly for him, and luckily for you all, he didn't. Bonus two people in one chapter this time! enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might've used to much native language on here, sorry.

** Hetalia Plays Five Nights at Freddy' 2: Germany and Prussia **

**Normal POV:**

Matthew knocked on Gilbert's door, even though technically this was Ludwig's house. He jumped as soon as instead of the red-eyed Prussian to see the intimidating German that was Gilbert's brother.

"U-uh hey, L-Ludwig. I came to see Gilbert please..?" Canada asked as politely as possible. Ludwig just nodded, which didn't make Matthew feel any calmer than before.

"Oh hello, Martin. My brother is upstairs with the rest." Matthew ignored the fact he got his name wrong and just nodded while walking inside towards the stairs. While walking he noticed Feliciano as well, but he seemed really developed in his pasta at the moment he just let him be as he walked upstairs. When up there he wasn't surprised to find Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, and Lovino there. Gilbert noticed him and gave Matthew a loud greeting.

"Hey there, Matthew!" The volume of his voice gave him a heart attack.

" _Merde_ don't be so loud, _mon ami_ ," France complained, meanwhile Antonio gave a happy smile towards the Canadian and Lovino just scoffed and turned away. Matthew smiled, knowing that at least somebody tend to notice him while getting his name right.

"So what took you so long, Birdie!" Matthew blushed at the stupid nickname and replied.

"Sorry, but Alfred wanted me to play some stupid horror game," Matthew explained. He noticed a slight flash of curiosity in his ruby eyes, but it could've been something else.

"Interesting. What did burger boy make you play this time?" Matthew rolled his eyes at the terrible nickname. He really needs to stop with those.

"I don't really remember the name. Something about Five Nights at Something? It was actually kind of funny because last night the game practically pee Alfred's pants" Matthew snickered remembering his reaction. Gilbert smirked. The American could never handle anything related to horror well, but this did spark his interest. He thought- no, knew his awesomeness would definitely make him beat this game. Thinking of this as a challenge, he questioned the Canadian.

"Really? How far did he get into the game?" Gilbert asked. Even though Matthew was curious why Gilbert asked, he continued.

"Out of the five nights you're suppose to do, it didn't seem like he got far. Guessing by how he seemed fairly annoyed when I was on the third night, so I'm guessing he didn't make it to night 2. I finished the game," he answered. Judging by the huge smile forming on Gilbert's face, Matthew started figuring out what was going on in the Prussian's mind. "Oh no you're not-"

"WEST!" Gilbert soon ran down the stairs, booming Ludwig's nickname.

He was watching a movie with Feliciano when the German nearly had a heart attack from the loud noise while Feliciano screamed and grabbed Ludwig's arm for protection.

" _Verdammt_ , East keep it down," Ludwig replied. He looked at his (surprisingly) older brother's face and saw that terribly determined glint in his eyes along with a smile that could belong to a crazed maniac.

"Grab your laptop! We're going to play a game!" From Prussia's command, Lovino yelled with fury.

"Don't bring him up here, potato bastard number two!" Lovino yelled out. He was about to run down there, but Antonio restraind him with a hug.

"Aw come on Lovi don't be like that, you know that's not very nice, _mi tomate_ ," Antonio begged. Lovinio got flustered from this and started push him away.

"Stop fucking hugging me, you dumb-ass!" Lovino yelled out. Before he'd start yelling out any more profanities, Antonio let go. Meanwhile Gilbert and Ludwig gave the stairs a surprised gaze with Matthew and Francis upstairs, sweat dropping. Soon their attention went back to Gilbert's request.

"East, I'm not playing any of your games," Ludwig said. Gilbert smirked and rose an eyebrow.

"Okay then, I guess I'll tell everybody in the next UN meeting about your collection of p-" Germany rose up with red cheeks and yelled.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" At that moment, Gilbert knew he had his little brother wrapped around his finger.

"I believe we all know I would," Gilbert finalized. With still red cheeks, Ludwig sighed. He knew he had no choice.

"Fine." Feliciano soon frowned at his friend leaving him. Ludwig went upstairs, but just as he did, Lovino stomped downstairs, muttering about 'not being in the same room as the potato bastard'. Feliciano got visibly happier.

"Will you watch the movie with me, _fratello_?" Feliciano asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes,

"Whatever. As long as it doesn't suck," Lovino replied. Feliciano jumped for joy and started hugging his brother while said brother turned flustered and tried to step away. Ludwig turned his attention back to his brother.

"Just bring my laptop."

**Germany's POV:**

_scheiße_ , how do I get myself in these situations. I was brought to East's room and was told to sit down while he rushed to get my laptop. Antonio seemed confused, Gilbert's other friend (can't remember his name) looked at me with sympathy, while Francis had a dirty smirk on his face

"So what's this about your po-"

"THE AWESOME PRUSSIA HAS ARRIVED!" East came bouncing in with my laptop. Before he gave it to me he gave me the stupid download for the game and turned it on. He did the same with his laptop as well.

"Okay! First to lose has to prance around naked!" Gilbert challenged. I face palmed at his stupid dare.

"I'm not going to start a dare with you," I replied. Gilbert gave an irritated look.

"Fine, just play the game."

I clicked 'New Game' immediately as soon as East pressed it as well. I closely examined the rules the game was voicing to me, which gave me chills, but I would never say that to anybody. I will not give my brother more blackmail then he already has. Everybody else were observing the game.

I did everything as told, and tried to ignore my quickening nerves as much as possible. However, the next thing I know, one of those weird monsters come up. Knowing what to do, I put the mask on. That nearly gave me a heart attack! The same thing happened to Gilbert, and I could tell from the scream. After questioning it he said, "You should know by now, West, that that was just me yelling out my extreme awesomeness with tears from my utter awesomeness!" I had enough time to face palm from that one, and I could tell Francis and Mac were meanwhile on the floor, laughing. _Gott verdammt_ my brother is a pin in the ass. I do wonder, what kind of person would make such a game? Why would East even want to play this!? Ugh, my _bruder_ sometimes. There were a few other creatures popping up, but eventually I made it. Night two was harder, but we both made it as well. However it didn't calm my nerves down however.

East and I were soon on night 3 (before we started he was pumping his fists in the air yelling 'Suck it, America!' while the rest of us sweat dropped). Eventually Antonio left to Feli and Lovino while I was playing. However, at one point I saw the withered animatronics. Unlike the rest these brought my pulse quickening, but I hid it as much as possible. I was blocking all of my surroundings when this purple faceless... thing went up in my face. I may have... screamed and lost. As soon as I did, everyone was staring at me. _Fick_

**Prussia's POV:**

Ha! Of course my awesomeness would defeat Matthew's burger consuming brother. He may be a part of the Awesome Trio, but he's still isn't as awesome as me! This game is so easy, it's not like I'm internally scared at all. I could tell it was getting to West though. He may be able to hide his emotions, but not in front of me. He may look intimidating to most people, but the look he's giving was one where he looked about ready to just run and hide in a corner.

"Kseseseses~" I snickered to myself. West seemed too focused on the game to notice.

This game is boring," Francis complained

"It was even more boring when I played," replied Birdie. I ignored there chatter. Its time to show off my skills. I of course was able to dodge many of those stupid robot things. There was no way I was going to loose to my little _bruder_. Every man for himself, and I got it planned too. I'm going to find a way to scare the crap out of him then I'll-

A sudden noise boomed in the room. The noise only nearly startled me, and made my Gilbird fly away from me! I didn't cry in fear, seriously, do you not know who I am? However just then I lost. _Mein Gott_ how did I lose!? I looked over to West however and had the most funniest pissed-his-pants look face ever! I wasn't the only one who thought this, because Francy Pants, Birdie, and I were on the floor laughing while Gilbird was chirping hysterically.

Suddenly Antonio started running up. He looked alert, but then looked relieved and smiled.

"Don't worry, _mi amigos_ , it was just Francis, Matthew, and Gilbert laughing." Then huge foot stomps were heard. Crap it's the Italian grumpy twin is coming up.

"WHAT THE CRAPOLA IS GOING ON HERE!?" Ksesesese~ Lovinio's face is fucking priceless! His red face is worse than West's! Then Antonio started smiling wider.

"Aw Lovi you look like a tomato~"Antonio commented. Lovino's face just turned even more red! This is getting even better an better!

"Sh-shut up, bastard. What's even going on?" Before Lovino's question could be answered, frantic foot-steps went in. Next thing I know, Feliciano is hugging West for dear life! This day keeps getting better! I can hardly breath from laughing right now!

"D-Doitsu! What was that nice!? I-I thought something happened to you, and Doitsu wouldn't save me, and I'd be trapped, a-and there'd be no pasta. DOITSU, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITHOUT YOU OR PASTA. I-" West finally cut him off.

"Feliciano, relax. It was nothing." Hmm I do wonder what noise got me out of my awesome gaming mojo and caused us to laugh. It seems Francy-pants will answer that for me.

"If by _rien_ you mean Ludwig screaming like Alfred with a horror movie than, _oui_ , nothing," Francis smirked. Ksesesesese~ West screamed like a girl. This is probably one of the most awesomest days EVER! If only I recorded that shit, I bet it'd go viral! Mattie started snickering, along with Toni and Lovino, while West was beet red, and Feliciano still looked scared and confused. Hey wait a minute...

"Hey Lovino and Feli, want to play a game. It's awesome, I swear," I told is gonna be good.

"Oh! Lovi, I'd love to see you play!" Toni said. West saw through my plan though...

"Wait Feli I don't think-" It's too late now, the game already caught their interest.

"Hmph, I guess I could waste my fucking time," commented Lovino.

"Oh! A game!? I wanna play! I wanna play!" Feli chanted. This was going to be good.


	4. Italy and Romano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the moment you've all been waiting for. Poor Italy brothers...

** Hetalia plays Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Italy and Romano **

**Normal POV:**

" _Bruder_ , this isn't a good idea-"

"Oh shut up West, it's a perfect idea!" Ludwig sighed. There was no way getting through Gilbert or Feliciano's head now. Feliciano bounced with joy at the thought of a game, while Lovino had his usual scowl. Oh, if only they were there when Ludwig and Gilbert played. Even Antonio didn't exactly know the concept of the game. Francis looked a little worried for Feliciano, but like Ludwig he knew he wouldn't be able to voice his thoughts on this.

"Alright, guys let this game begin!" Gilbert yelled.

**Italy's POV:**

I can't wait to start the game! Gil made it sound fun! Soon Luddy and him started setting up the laptops for myself and my _fratello_. When Ludwig set up mine he said something though.

"Just be careful playing the game please," Ludwig said. I gave him a confused look, then smiled.

"Aw, don't worry Ludwig, I won't break the game!" Hm, I wonder why he would worry about the game so much. However Ludwig sighed and Francis also seemed to give him a smirk. Weird. Oh well! I then put the headphones on. Time to start the game!

When the game started I noticed the place I was at seemed awfully scary. I looked in the camera's though, and some the rooms looked fun if they weren't so dark! They had this creepy bunny, chicken in one room, and there was this creepy boy in another room too! Suddenly I was shaking in my seat.

Then I noticed a guy was talking. He was starting to talk about those things trying to get me! Luddy noticed my expression.

"Feliciano? Are you alright?" I gulped and kept shaking. Then the guy kept talking about a mask. Hey! That mask will save me! I put it on but this game is still so scary.

"Uh, Feli? Did you hear me? I said are you alri-"

"WAH! DOITSU! WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO? THIS GUY SAID SOMETHING ABOUT SCARY ANIMALS! AND WHAT IF THEY GET ME? I DON'T WANT THEM TO GET ME! I-"

"FELICIANO JUST SHUT UP!" I looked over to Lovino and kept shaking.

"B-but _fratello_ , I'm-"

"Can't you see I'm trying play the fucking game too! Don't be such a crybaby!" Even though he said that, I knew he was scared too. I know Lovino more than anybody. Except for maybe Antonio. In my thoughts though a weird white faced thing with purple stripes attacked me! I jumped out of my seat and ran away from the game.

"WAAHHHH!"

**Romano's POV:**

Ugh! stupid _fratello_ for whining! I'm not scared or anything! Antonio however thought other wise. That tomato bastard was trying to nuzzle me!

"Aw Lovi, you looked so scared~" I tried to force him off me, but he wouldn't budge!

"GET OFF ME YOU TOMATO BASTARD!" After him finally getting of of me I looked around. The potato bastard seemed more focused on my _fratello_. I got to threaten that damn German again at some point. Then that stupid Francy pants and the other tomato bastard was smirking at me. WHAT THE HELL IS HE SMIRKING AT. Even the Canadian is staring at me! I went back to the stupid game after that. However, my _fratello's_ yell was enough for me to fucking jump. I was about to yell at him until I saw him crying and running away.

"FELICIANO, WAIT!" Next thing you know the potato bastard is going after him!

"HEY! STAY AWAY FROM MY FRATELL-AAHHH!" A stupid jump scare noise from the computer made me throw the laptop, which made my headphones fly off. Gilbert shrieked.

"MY AWESOME LAPTOP! NO!" He tried to get it, but his laptop fell and cracked on the ground. Antonio than continued to hug me.

"Oh mi tomate, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that game was so scary, are you alright?" How is this guy so stupid? Of course it was a horror game from the scary atmosphere!

"I'm fine, bastard! I just got surprised, that's all." Antonio than started looking at me and laughed.

"Aw Lovi, you look like a-"

"SAY ANOTHER WORD, AND I'M LEAVING!" Antonio pouted than let go. Damn that line was getting old. Than potato bastard number two started yelling at me.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BROKE MY LAPTOP!" He yelled. I shrugged.

"It's your fault for getting a weak laptop."

"And your fault for having them play a horror game." I turned around and saw the potato bastard holding Feli unconcious. Hey, what the hell did that damn potato do to my _fratello_? I SWEAR IF HE DID ANYTHING, I-"

Suddenly I noticed Gilbert with a devious grin again. What the hell is he thinking now?

"Hey Francis and Antonio! Which one of you are going to play next? Bridie and I went, and there's only one laptop so you got to take turns." Francis sweat-dropped and looked mortified, while Antonio seemed happy. What's with this guy?

"I guess I'll play" He said with a smile.


	5. Spain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Spain's turn. Will he make it an win for everyone? Or will he too scream like a little girl? Let's find out!

** Five Night's at Freddy's 2: Spain **

**Normal POV:**

Antonio couldn't wait to play, 'I'll make sure to avenge _mi tomate_ from that game!' he thought. He looked around and that's when Antonio noticed Francis' face expression. He looked as pale as those ghosts Alfred is always afraid of. It looks like Antonio saved him...for now. Matthew was tying to comfort him as much as he could before that time came. Gilbert however had a mysterious gleam. He was was definitely going to do some major teasing while Antonio was playing. Ludwig was just still holding Feliciano, hoping he'd turn conscious.

Antonio silently sat in the chair, but just before he put the headphones on, Lovino nudged him. Antonio turned around and looked up at him from his seat.

"Hm? Yes, Lovi?" Antonio asked

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, _BASTARDO_! And just... _Bunona fortuna_..." the last part was mumbled, but Antonio could definitely tell what he said, especially because of the scarlet red gracing Lovino's cheeks when he's embarrassed.

While everyone was wondering what he said, Feliciano, now awake, and Antonio were the only two who actually knew what he said. They both smiled, but Antonio was obviously was more happier sine the comment was directed to him.

"Of course, _mi tomate_ , I'll make sure to win just for you!" he turned away too quick to notice Lovino's cheeks grow an even darker red before looking away. Once when he put his headphones on Antonio relaxed and pressed "New Game".

**Spain's POV:**

After hearing the instructions from the phone guy the game seemed easy enough, however I noticed every now and then Gil would try and annoy me. Luckily being around him so long made me learn to get used to his comments.

"Hey Toni, ya scared?"

" _Mein gott_ , That was a close one right, Toni?!"

"Aren't you forgetting something, Toni?"

"Toni you're looking-OW!" I heard a slap from not too far away.

"SHUT UP, YOU POTATO!" Lovino yelled. I heard some grumbling from Gil, but it seems Lovino was able to stop the teasing coming from him. Lovino is so nice~

Oh wow I didn't even notice I already beat night one. I'll surely be able to win this game for Lovi in this pace.

"Pfft of course you won night one, that part is so easy," Gilbert said in an arrogant tone, which actually is his normal tone now that I think about it.

"Hey, that game is harder than you think!" Romano yelled back.

"Of course Lovi, I understand," I said, trying to comfort him.

"Stop that you tomato bastard, I don't want your pity!" At this I chuckled. Lovino never takes anybody's compliments, but I know he just doesn't want to admit he's happy. Now its time to focus more on the game.

~

Going through the game I noticed the only hard parts of the game is the music box and the Fox, but everything else was a piece of cake! Once when I advanced past night three, I realized I beat Gilbert's high score so I was about to get up, but Gilbert stopped me.

"Woah, Toni where are you going?" Gilbert questioned. I looked over at him with a puzzled expression.

"I already passed the high score, so I'm done, mi amigo." Gilbert shook his head at my reply.

"That's not true, Mattie over here even finished night seven!" Gilbert dragged over the man he was talking about to prove my point, which prompted that same man to blush.

"W-well, I mean, the animatronics didn't even see me," he replied. Gilbert none the less was still assuring him on his victory saying how it was still an "awesome" win. I then suddenly heard Lovino scoff.

"You're just going to give up like that. Ugh, typical for a Spaniard like you." If there was one thing that could keep me playing this boring game, it was Lovino. I was about to reply, but Francis came and cut me off.

"Toni, w-why not you try to defeat the game, you're doing _très bien_ as it is, w-why stop?" I could see the mischievous glint in his eyes when everyone noticed Francis' stutter. Gil immediately went up to Francis and put him into a headlock like he usually does.

"What's wrong Francy-pants? You chickening out?" Francis got out of his headlock and looked pale, but tried to play it cool.

"W-well it's just the game i-isn't my type," Francis said with a sweat drop on his face. I decided now was the best time to get in the conversation.

"We can discuss that later, for now let me finish the game." Once when I said that I heard Feliciano mutter something to me.

"Be careful big brother Antonio." I turned around and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry Feliciano, you stuff like this doesn't phase me, I've made worse horror movies than this game." I noticed Feliciano's blue face and felt concerned, but it seems Gil's little brother was trying to comfort him. When I turned to Lovino all he did was scoff and look away, but I knew he still cared.

After looking around everyone I put on m headphones with same determination as last time, but this time I'm going to beat the game.

**Normal POV:**

Antonio was swooping through the nights like they were nothing, much to Gilbert's disappointment and Francis' joy. Even Lovino was pretty happy but he made sure to hide it. There were definitely close calls, but he was calm and collective throughout it all. At one particular scene when everybody at first saw Golden Freddy Antonio took action, but everyone else was a least a little surprised, especially Lovino. That moment consisted of tripping, cussing, an arrogant comment, a slap, and lastly a major concussion with some giggles shortly after.

Sadly even though Antonio was doing good thus far, sadly he lost at night six.

It was a sad, simple mistake really. He forgot Foxy for a little too long, too focused on everybody else to check the hallway in front of him. The jump scare didn't scare him when it happened, but it sure shocked everyone else. A few minutes later Francis fainted after realizing it would be his, Matthew tried waking the Frenchman up, Feliciano cried over Antonio's loss, Lovino yelled at the Spaniard for his lose while Gilbert teased, to which he wasn't really listening, and Ludwig who was just looking at this madness. Coming to the conclusion he'd have to settle everything down, he yelled in way that wasn't like his "World Meeting" yell, but was still loud.

"Everyone calm down, it's just a game!" After the yell everyone seemed to snap out of it, except for Francis, who was still unconscious. The atmosphere had an awkward silence, but once when Feliciano popped in he shattered the quietness of the room.

"You're right, Luddy! I mean sure it was scary, b-but I'm glad you did well, Antonio." Antonio nodded and smile in acknowledgement.

"Speaking of which, are you alright, Feli?" Ludwig asked, noticing the North Italian's stutter. Feliciano looked over, a little surprised, but then just put on his usual smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I just need a siesta!" Ludwig nodded, and once when he saw Feliciano go to the living room to nap, he soon follow to make sure he'll be alright. Lovino was about to shout and march to the German to not follow his little brother, but almost tripped over Francis' limp body.

"So what are we going to do about the French bastard?" Lovino wondered. When Gilbert looked over to Francis he gave his signature smirk, only meaning trouble.

"Let's prank him!" Antonio answered. The Bad Touch Trio were known for prank other people, but they also prank each other, so it wasn't uncommon of a suggestion.

"Oh, I think it'd be best to wake him later into the night to scare him even more," he said. Antonio nodded in agreement, but Matthew shook his head.

"Gil, I don't think that'd be a good idea, he's never played any horror games before," Matthew interjected. Gilbert just laughed and patted him on the back, coming up with excuses.

"C'mon, Birdie, he's going to have to play horror game at one point in his life, whether now or later, why not just get it over with, but when he's well-rested?" Even though the words would seem heart-warming, Matthew knew from Gil's tone that this was just for the Prussian to witness Francis scared to death.

"I say we go for it, it'll be entertaining hearing the baguette scream," Lovino remarked. Once when Matthew noticed he was outnumbered, he sighed.

"Fine, just go easy on him," he said in defeat. Prussia just gave off his signature laugh, preparing to wait til night hits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering this isn't a common word, bunona fortuna just means good luck in Italian


End file.
